Emerald Chaos
by Zarthor563
Summary: The Keeper is defeated, and peace reigns in the Midlands. The Seeker and the Mother Confessor are to be married. But something disrupts what should have been a joyous ceremony... AU


**Synopsis: The Keeper is defeated, and peace reigns in the Midlands. The Seeker and the Mother Confessor are to be married. But something disrupts what should have been a joyous ceremony…**

**Please Review**

CHAPTER ONE: DRAGONSONG

Everything was set. The band had been selected, the music arranged and rehearsed to perfection, the food and drink prepared and brewed with the utmost of care. All of the New World: Westland, D'Hara, and the Midlands was expected to attend what would go down in the annals of the Wizard's Keep as the most momentous occasion in modern history to date. The event was set to take place on the fifth of February, just a week after the coronation of Richard Rahl, the Seeker of Truth, and the new Master of D'Hara. But even that day was sure to pale in comparison to the union of those two souls, whose love was so pure, so real, that it defied the laws creation and saved a world.

On the fifth of February, the Seeker and the Mother Confessor are to be wed.

Zeddicus Z'ul Zorander, Wizard of the First Order and Master of the Wizard's Keep, made his way through the majestic hallways of the People's Palace. The wedding was but two days away, and there was still so much to discuss! While they had decided that the ceremony would be held in the Gardens of Life, and the entire event would be magically broadcast into the skies so that those who could not fit into the place could see it, there were still many questions left unanswered. For example, there seemed to be no agreement as to the _time_ the wedding should take place. Kahlan was fond of a daylight wedding, while Richard was very into the idea of a wedding in the evening, for reasons he refused to discuss.

Zedd burst unceremoniously into Richard and Kahlan's room, as was his wont, and began again the argument that had plagued the House of Rahl for the last month. In the end, they all managed to compromise. The wedding would take place at twilight. I had been Jensen's idea, and Richard and Kahlan had quickly warmed up to it.

Twilight. The end of night, and the start of a new day. But for Richard and Kahlan, it meant so much more. It signified the end of their pains and sorrows, of never again feeling the pain that comes from the knowledge that you could never have the person you love, because fate worked against you. It was the end of their lives apart, and the beginning of their lives together.

Time passed as quick as the eagle flies, and soon the day was upon them. Rachel would be the flower girl, and Chase was Richard's best man. Cara was Kahlan's maid of honor. The choice had surprised many, but those who knew them knew no other would have been offered the position. They had been through much together, Richard, Kahlan, and Cara, and they were a family now.

Zedd smiled at his grandson as he and his beloved stood before him. Muttering the ancient words of bondage over them, he asked Richard:

"Do you, Richard Rahl, take Kahlan Amnell to be your wife, to love and cherish her as a husband should, and be her servant in all things?"

Richard smiled. "I do."

"Do you, Kahlan Amnell, take Richard Rahl to be your husband, to love and cherish him as a wife should, and be his servant in all things?"

Kahlan smiled as she looked at Richard. _Her_ Richard. She still couldn't wrap her head around the thought. As a Confessor, she never thought she would be able to find love, let alone a man who could lover her freely, because he chose to, not because he was compelled by her confession. She had thought this day would never come.

With a beaming smile as radiant as the sun, Kahlan replied, "I do."

"Then, with the power granted me as a Wizard of the First Order, I pronounce wed for all time." The guests cheered as the couple shared their first kiss as husband and wife.

Suddenly, a tremendous explosion rocked the walls of the People's Palace. Waves of crackling light reverberated within the garden, spreading to the pristine structure beyond.

Frantically, Zedd searched for the cause of the sudden chaos. When he found it, his face drained of all healthy color, and took the appearance of a deathly pallor.

"Dear spirits…"

There, a great distance away from the Palace stood a behemoth of monstrous size. A dragon that stood as tall as the Rang'shada Mountains, and walked on its hind legs. But this was not what shocked the old wizard and sent fear down his spine, boiling the blood in his viens. Were it a creature a creature of life, he was certain that a ball of Wizard's Fire could have killed it. But this was not a creature of life, for as it moved, swiping its mighty tail and firing tendrils of energy from its fingers, Zedd noticed the glint the dragon produced when the light touched it: whatever this thing was, it was made of steel. There was dark magic behind it, Zedd was sure of it.

Richard mounted his horse and sped towards the monstrous thing. Zedd followed, Kahlan close behind.

The three rode far away from D'Hara. They were in the Wilds of the Midlands when they came upon the giant, and discovered that it was not alone. At its head, there stood a man clad in emerald armour. He wore a golden hauberk, which terminated into a diamond shape over his chest. His visor was embossed in black, trimmed in miniature fangs. He held an obsidian, gold-laced dagger to his lips, and when he blew into it, a most haunting melody could be heard.

"Feel the power of the mighty Dragonzord!" The man boasted for all to hear. "With this zord, I, the Green Ranger, will conquer all for Empress Rita!" The Green Ranger blew more notes into his dagger, and tendrils of crimson energy shot forth from the Dragonzord's fingers, scorching the plains.

"Spirits help us," Kahlan whispered.


End file.
